TT: The Son of Evil:Part 1 My Baby Brother
by Rahkshi500
Summary: A child by the name of Crane has gone to earth to find Raven. But when he finds her and tells her that he's her younger brother, she chases him away. Can their bond be repaired in time. [RaeRob][RaeCrane]FINISHEDCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans, The Son of Evil, Part 1: My Baby Brother

Profile:

New Character's Name: Crane Roth

Gender: Male

Age:12

Powers: Telekinesis, Flight, Heal, Demon Fire Balls, Magma Breath Weapon (he will learn later), Crimson Eye Lasers (he will learn later), and Lightning Fingers (he will learn later).

Family: Father: Trigon

Mother: Aralia Roth

Siblings: Older sister Raven Roth.

Alignment: Good, but then becomes corrupted by his father.

Chapter 1: The Cage

Trigon's POV

_I, Trigon. the Terrible, The Demon Lord of Azarath, were somehow teleported to a mortal world called Earth by a mysterious cult trying to summon a greater evil, but they ended up summoning me instead. This world of mortals will be useful to expand my coming dominion. Therefor, I captured a mortal woman named Aralia Roth and took her with me back to Azarath. I know that I couldn't reenter Earth by myself, so I forced Roth to give birth to a child by rape. It succeeded with the birth of a little girl which her mother named after the demon birds of my dominion: Raven Roth. When my so-called daughter was at the age of two, her mother gave birth to a second child, a little harmless boy that has gained most of my demon power traits. I always wanted a son who could be my little Prince of Darkness, so I named him the exact opposite of his sister: Crane. Unfortunately, after I gave little Raven her destiny to become my portal to Earth, her mother took her away and hid her from me, but at least I still have my little boy. I've raised little Crane as my own ever since, but when I realized that my so-called daughter is hiding on Earth, I've locked my son up in a small cage at his age of eight so that no one will take him away from me. Now when my so-called daughter became 15, I've sent my top servant, a mortal by the name of Slade Wilson, to make her accept her destiny. A month later, my daughter had finally summoned me to Earth, but she seemed to have betrayed and defeated me, thanks to a group of annoying weak mortals that she calls her friends. I have been sent back, and now my spirit dwells in the fiery lairs of my dominion in Azarath. Now the time has finally come to release my son from his prison and fulfill his own destiny, and I know that he won't betray me. HA HA HA!_

Normal POV

Somewhere deep in Trigon's lair lies a cage. Inside the cage there seemed to be a child. A frightened child who has lived alone in darkness for a long time. He seemed to have a small gem planted on his forehead, his purple hair was all messed up and he wore a blue cloak and a black leotard that was short-sleeved to his elbows and the bottom ended just above his knees. The boy was crying for such a long time that his face was stained with dried tears. Millions of times the child tried to open the cage's door, but it wouldn't budge. On the point of giving up, the door mysteriously opened by itself. The child was overjoyed that he was finally free. He slowly crawled out of his dark prison, placed his bare feet on the rocky surface around him and it warmed his pale skin. He slowly opened his red-colored eyes and took a deep breath. He put his socks and his azarathian shoes on and started quietly muttering three words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." His gem started to shine brightly and soon a portal suddenly opened up in front of him. He quickly pulled his hood over his head and said, "Must find her, Must find ...sister," and with that, he walked into the portal and it closed behind him.

A week has passed since the Teen Titans defeated Trigon. Robin and Raven had declared that they love each other. Though they explained it to Beastboy and Starfire , they both took it "okay" and started dating each other, too. While Robin was training in the gym, Raven was meditating in her room as usual, chanting those three same (and a bit annoying) words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zin- AH!" she chanted when suddenly she was cut off by a big major pain coming from inside her head and inside her chest. "What's happening to me!" she shouted in pain. Not taking any chances, she quickly searched for her mirror. As soon as she found it, she was teleported to her mind.

When Raven arrived, she was surrounded by her emotions. "Raven! Are you okay? What's wrong?" said Worried as she ran to Raven's side and helped her up.

"I don't know... my head's in pain and my heart feels like it's on fire," said Raven as she tried to keep her balance.

"It has finally happened . . . he's been released from his prison," answered out Knowledge.

"Who, Knowledge?" asked Raven as a hand grabbed hold of her shoulder from behind. She quickly, frightenedly turned around to see her darkest emotion "Rage" standing close behind her. "Rage?" Raven said completely freaked out.

"HE WILL RETURN!" Rage cried in her cold, sick, raspy voice. "He who has betrayed us, whose heart rots with darkness has broken free, innocent lives will be destroyed, and father and son shall be reunited for all ETERNITY!" Rage finished and lost consciousness.

"Yes, but, who?" said Raven, starting to get a bit impatient.

"His name is Crane," answered Knowledge.

"Who's Crane?" asked the half demon.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you must find that on your own," said Knowledge.

"I understand Knowledge, farewell," said Raven as she teleported herself back to her room.

As soon as she got back, she heard a knock coming from her door. She slowly walked up to it and said "yes?".

"Raven, are you okay? It's me Robin. I heard you scream, and I came as fast as I could."

Raven opened her door and embraced Robin in a tight hug. "What's wrong?" Robin calmly asked again.

"Well, first I started to feel a lot of pain in my body, then I went into my mind and my emotions told me that someone named Crane is coming, I don't know who he is, but they said he's coming," said Raven.

"Hey Robin, Raven, sorry to interrupt you guys, but there's trouble and we need you with us," said Beastboy, talking to them on their communicators.

" Okay Beastboy, we're coming," responded Raven.

"What's the report guys?" asked Robin as he and his loved one entered the main room.

" Report is that there's a lot of supernatural energy being built up and released in Jump City's Park. Sort of like a portal or something," answered their cybernetic friend known as Cyborg.

"Okay, everyone listen... Raven said that someone named Crane is coming, and I think that this portal might be evidence. Let's all go check it out," said Robin as he started running toward their destination.

"Roger!" said Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg , and Raven in unison as they followed him.

'If I don't know who Crane is, then I guess we're all going to find out,' thought Raven, still a bit worried about what her Emotions, especially what Rage had said to her earlier.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans, The Son of Evil, Part 1:My Baby Brother

Chapter 2:First Impressions are often Entirely Wrong.

Child's POV

_My name is Crane. I am gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. I have telekinesis, which is hard to control when expressing emotions, but I've learned control, so now I can show emotions without something breaking. I can also shoot fire balls or streams of fire out of my hands, a power that my father knows pretty well. My father is the Demon Lord of Azarath. My mother abandoned me at a young age and took my older sister, Raven Roth, with her. I'll never forgive her, and I'll never forget it. My father locked me in a cage that I've been in for four long years. He said it was for my safety, but it's more like a prison to me. I am only fed water and raw meat, which I have to eat like a wild animal. During these years, I've been trying to get out of my cage, but to no avail. That was until earlier ( like last chapter) the cage door mysteriously opened by itself. It doesn't matter because now, finally, I'm free. I step out of my cage onto the rocky surface of one of my father's lava chambers. It feels so warm that my skin color changes from pale white to my normal pale gray color, but no heat in the galaxy can warm or melt the icy surface of my frozen heart. But I know someone who can, someone who is still family to me, someone who might love me as much as I love her: my Sister. I put on my socks and my Azarathian shoes and draw a deep breath. I chant "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" then the gem on my forehead starts to shine brightly. The power of my gem opens a portal to the world called Earth, the world where my mother came from. I walk into the portal and feel it close behind me. I am falling down a deep tunnel of shining energy. After a few minutes of waiting, I can see the other side of the portal opening before my eyes. I curl myself into a ball and hold onto myself as I pass to the other side. When it is all over, I slowly lift my head and look around. I am in a city of some sort, but where I am in the city is covered with soft green grass as well as trees. I'm standing on a small hill. I slowly stand up, even though my legs feel wobbly - that will wear off soon. I look out and see the ocean and the sun starting to set. It's a beautiful scene. But then I sniff something in the air as a small breeze blows. I sense something coming this way. I turn to my left and see a large building in the shape of 'T' on a small island near the shore. But not only that, I also see five figures heading towards me - two running, three flying. For the two that are running, one is bigger than the other. The small one has black spikey hair with an eye mask covering his eyes. He's wearing a short sleeve red and yellow shirt with an 'R' on it along with green pants and a black cape. The bigger one looks like he's an African American who appears to be half human and half robot. As for the three that are flying, the first one is a female, but not human. She has red hair and orange skin, and wears a purple top, that exposes her stomach, a purple skirt and purple boots. The second is a hawk, but I can tell that he is human. I've seen many shape shifters before, but not a green one. The last one is also a female, but with purple hair and pale gray skin just like me. She, too, has a gem planted in her forehead and also wears a blue cloak and female version of my outfit. She's the one I'm looking for, she's the one I've wanted to love forever, She's my sister! She appears to be two or three years older than me, And God she's so Beautiful!_

Normal POV

"All right, Titans, we're near our destination. I see someone strange up on the hill, maybe that's Crane," said Robin as he and the others keep running and flying until they all have reached the top of the hill. When Beastboy, Starfire and Raven land, all five Titans just stand there a few feet from the strange boy.

"Yo! You're the one named Crane right!"barked out Cyborg.

"Yes,"responded the male half-demon in a calm, yet frightened voice.

"You know, I always expected you to be taller," announced beastboy, because it's really true that Crane is only an inch shorter than him. Crane was just insulted and he doesn't like it.

"Titans! Attack!" shouted Robin, as he as he threw a couple of discs. Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. But surprisingly, Crane blocked all of their attacks by creating a telepathic wall between him and the titans.

"Wow? He has the same powers as you do Raven," said Cyborg, totally surprised. Raven just gave him a look that says 'duh, I know that!'.

"Stop attacking ME!" shouted out Crane as he reflected all of their attacks back at them. The titans dodge the reflected attacks just in time. "What the hell did I ever do to all of you!" shouted an extremely pissed off Crane.

" You mean, you don't want to attack us?" asked a confused Starfire.

"WHHAAATTTT! YOU PSYCHOPATHS WERE THE ONES WHO ATTACKED ME!" screamed out Crane, more pissed off than before. This just made all of the titans scared to death.

"We're all very sorry we attacked you," apologized Robin.

"Yes! We are all very, very, very sorry. Can you pretty please find in your heart to forgive all of us?" said Starfire, more apologetic and frightened than the rest.

Crane, still a bit mad, took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and asked "Okay, first of all, I'm looking for a female named Raven Roth. Do you know where I could find her? And second, how did you all know my name?" Then Raven walked up to the male half-demon.

"Yes, I'm Raven Roth and I had sensed you. Can I help you in anyway?" asked Raven.

"Raven, don't you remember me?" asked Crane.

"Huh. What are you talking about?" asked a confused Raven.

"Don't you recognize me at all. Raven it's me, your brother,"said Crane, extremely worried.

"Impossible, I don't have a brother," said Raven, more seriously.

"What! But Raven, you do have a brother, Me!" said Crane, even more worried.

"I said I don't have a brother!" said Raven, starting to raise her voice.

"Yes You DO!" said Crane again, with tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"NO, I DON'T" shouted the female half-demon, Now totally mad. "Now LEAVE you Little Wretch! Or else you'll suffer severe consequences!" as she finished.

"But..." repeated Crane, but was cut off by Raven, who has now completely lost it. She jumped on Crane and slammed him on the ground and started to choke him. He tried to break free, but being as though that Raven was older, bigger, and heavier than him, he couldn't escape. Raven could feel and sense the life leaving his body as her grip on his neck became tighter. Crane wasn't going to survive much longer.

Robin couldn't watch it anymore and ran towards the two. He grabbed Raven by the hood of her cloak and tried to pull her off. "RAVEN, STOP!" shouted the boy wonder, pulling harder than before. With Robin pulling on her cloak, Raven lost her grip on Crane and let go. Crane inhaled and exhaled deep andsteady free breaths. He got up on his feet, coughing and crying at the same time. Looking one more time at the witch that almost killed him, he levitated and flew away, crying like his heart stopped beating.

"Yo! What's your problem Rae!" shouted Cyborg, both angry and worried/freaked out.

"I Don't Have a Stupid Worthless BROTHER!" yelled Raven, extremely pissed off. She could sense that Crane had heard what she just said. Without hesitation, she pulled her hood over her head and flew of towards the tower.

Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg just stared after Raven while Robin stared off at the far distant, broken Crane.

_TO BE CONTINUED... please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part1: My Baby Brother

Chapter 3: GIVE ME PROOF!

Raven was just outrageously mad when she got home, after her reaction with Crane earlier. She Zoomed up to her room, slammed the door, and kicked the wall. "GAH, How dare that runt come here and pissed me off, saying that he's my sibling! NO, I'm an only child!" (I don't believe that), all her yelling at herself only led to an major headache. Not an ordinary headache, but an headache you get only when you are arguing with you emotional thoughts.

'How could you!' shouted Regret. 'How could you do that to him!'

"Because he was asking for it!" shouted back Raven.

'Wrong Raven, you were denying your feelings for Crane, yes it's true, he is your brother!' shouted Knowledge.

"How many times must I say this, I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!" screamed Raven, but was stopped by a knock on her door. She rushed to the door and opened it. All she snarled was "Yes!"

"Raven, about what happen earlier, why did you do that?" asked Robin, who was outside her door with the others. (DUH!)

"Yeah, you almost killed a pre-teen who wears guy version of your outfit and has your powers" spoked up Beastboy.

"Same hear, what's wrong with you?" announced Cyborg

"And you called him, "worthless", please Raven, I know how you feel, I too have not only my sister, but I also have a younger brother?" up next said Starfire.

( which we haven't seen before, I found on the internet, that his normal name is Ryanand'er a.k.a. Ryan, but I don't know what his super hero name is, because I'm just a 15 year male who looks more like a 13 year old who has a hard time finding this much information on the internet.)

"I know, I'm sorry for my behavior everyone, but there's a problem with me right now, and must deal with it on my own." Raven said still trying not to explode again.

"Alright then Raven, but will you be alright now? Asked Robin.

I don't know Robin, but I really hope so." Raven finished.

Robin then walked up and planted a kiss on her forehead and led the others to the main room for some reason. Raven just smiled and closed the door, without slamming it again.

'Good, now where were we, oh yeah, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM, TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!' screamed Regret.

'She heard you the first two times, now shut up!' shouted Obnoxious.

"Enough! Now that all of you won't shut up about Crane, where can you all give me proof about him!" ordered Raven who had enough of her emotions arguing with her.

' Fine, all we could give you is either 1. Go to Trigon and tell him what he knows about Crane... OR... 2. Go to you mother and ask her to give you proof.' said Knowledge, who sounds like she's giving her a trick solution.

" TO HELL WITH YOUR FIRST DECISION, I"M GOING WITH NUMBER 2!" Screamed Raven, but not too loud, because she didn't want the others to get all worried about her again, she hates it when she makes them worry about her.

'NO! DESTROY CRANE, HE'LL MAKE ALL OF US PERISH IN TRIGON'S FLAMES, DESTROY HIM!' screamed Rage, who didn't like this idea.

' Brave! Obnoxious! Hold her down! And Timid, please stop hiding behind me.' ordered Knowledge as she was trying to calm down Timid while, Brave and Obnoxious pinned down Rage and started to restrain her like a wild bull in a WEIRD but FUNNY way. Raven couldn't help but giggled at the sight she was seeing in her mind.

She just sigh as she was pulling out all kinds of potions and magic powder stuff and started to create a teleporting circle( like the one in 'the prophecy') and she just chanted her words (which I don't understood a single word she said in that part of the episode) as the portal opened and was teleported to New Azarath. ( I named it because the part when Old Azarath was in ruin and it showed Trigon's four annoying eyes in the sky)

" Let's just hope that my mother gives me real proof whether Crane is my brother or not." said Raven as passed through that weird circle at the end of that blue worm hole.

Now she on that same rock that she landed on when she went to Azarath in 'the prophecy'. Raven took a large deep breath of so much air that her stomach inflated about an inch bigger before she then released her breath and it returned to normal size. "Well, here goes nothing." then she flew towards the city ahead of her. She passed a couple of buildings noticing that a few azarathian civilians seeing her flew across the sky, but didn't mind because they thought that she was just one of those many other azarathians who were too born with telekinesis. It wasn't long until she found the temple of Azar. Raven landed on the temple steps and quickly walked up to the temple's entrance. There she found two figures standing at the top of the steps, they were both her mother Arella and her old mentor, Azar.

"Mother, Azar, its been a while, I missed both of you." said Raven, showing a bit of happiness.

"Daughter, we missed you too, how's your friends on Earth?" asked her mother.

" Raven, my old student, I've heard you and your friends defeated trigon, and save both worlds, congratulations." announced Azar.

"Thanks, we've all been fine, but mom, I have to ask you something important, I think it might become an emergency" said Raven who wanted to stay focused on why she was here.

"You may ask me anything daughter" said Arella.

"Okay, earlier, back on Earth, I ran into a young pre-teen Azarathian boy named...Crane." said Raven, surprised of what she said sent shivers down her mother and her mentor's spine.

"Crane?... can he still be alive after all these years?" asked her freaked out mother.

"What?" asked Raven, because she doesn't know what the DEAL is. "Mother? Why are you so freaked by Crane?"

"Raven did Crane ever hurt you?" asked Azar.

"No, but I must know about Crane of who he really is, please mother."said Raven, who was starting to get desperate.

"I thought that you might never know the truth, but now that you asked, we believe that now you must know." said Azar.

"Raven, when you were still young, I gave birth to crane, yes he's your brother, but the reason I took you with me and left him with Trigon because he was more evil and more powerful than you were, he was born with more of trigon's genes instead of mine. He's too dangerous to be brought with us to Azarath." said her mother.

'How could you' thought Raven at what she heard of what her own mother did to Crane. " When I met him back on earth, he didn't seem evil to me, But I still don't believe him to be my brother... unless you can give me proof." said Raven.

Arella knew what her daughter wanted, so she pulled a small photograph out of the pocket of her cloak. " I've been holding on too this since I had to separate you two, now I believe that it's time for you to possess it...but remember, he's too evil and dangerous to live." said her mother as she handed the photo to Raven.

"I still don't think he's evil." said Raven as she took the photo from her mother and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she just stared at what she's seeing before her. "It can't be." she whispered as she left Azarath and entered the still-opened portal.

_TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, Crane makes a friend as Raven slowly discovers the truth, and the mistake she has made._ Read and Review Please

Thanks so much for the reviews RedRover3173 and Raven42431, hope you both liked the 3rd chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil, Part 1: My Baby Brother

Chapter 4: Crane's very first friend.

P.S. ( while Raven is in Azarath, during the third chapter, This is what's happening to Crane after his choking event. ENJOY)

Crane couldn't keep flying after what Raven almost did to him. Even though it really happened, he still couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood tried to end his life. He still tried to keep his energy going until he found a safe spot on the other side of the park, he slowly made his way to the ground, but when he was close enough, his powers stopped working and his body plopped to the ground. His only thoughts were ' I hope this place would be safe for me, just until my strength returns' but was then interrupted by his only two emotions "Light" and "Dark". You see after spending so long in that cage he was in during four years, (and the first chapter) all of his emotions fused together into Light and Dark, which now act more like his good side and dark side instead of his emotions. Light was created when all of his positive emotions fused, and same with Dark, but 'He' was created when Crane's by his fused negative emotions. ' I told you she would betray us.' spoke Dark, who looks like Crane except he's wearing a black cloak. 'YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU WORTHLESS SPAWN OF A DEMON, WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED IN YOUR CAGE, SO WOULDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER THIS!' he now screamed inside Crane's head, Crane couldn't do nothing but just cry.

' SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!' screamed Light, trying protect his former creator.

' If he would've listen to me, he wouldn't be in the condition he's in now!' Shouted Dark.

' It wasn't his fault, he would've died if he stayed in cage any longer! It's okay Crane, what you did in coming here was the right thing, please Crane, no more crying' said Light, trying to comfort him

' GOD! No one ever listens to me, and that'll be their downfall.' Dark snickered evilly as he disappeared into the dark corners of Crane's mind. Light left and went to the only place in Crane's body that still has some light that still fights the darkness, his heart.

Even though still waiting for his strength to return, Crane had enough to stand up and walk around a bit, but all he did right now was sat up right, pulled his hood over his head ( but a little bit of hair in the front of his head still stuck out a bit), hugged his legs, and barie his head in his knees.

It was still in the middle of noon, but Crane hadn't budged a bit at all, until green ball came rolling by him and stopped next to his feet. He lifted his head up to see the ball, then he stood up and picked up the ball. " um, hello, mister?" said a young voice. Crane turned to his left to see a little six year old blond girl standing before him.(Incase you don't know this, but this is the same girl that Carniac captured and was almost killed by Raven in the episode 'spellbound') she was wearing a peach color shirt and a long pink skirt.

"Um is this yours?" asked crane as she handed the ball back to the girl.

"Thank you sir, my name's Veronica, what's yours?" asked the smiling girl now known as Veronica.

" My name is...Crane, nice to meet you Veronica." said Crane, somehow the way that this girl smiled made him feel...warm inside.

" Hey! Your named after a birdie. Hey and you look a lot like that titan woman who tried to eat me." ( I couldn't let a six year old say 'kill'.) She just stared into Crane's blood-red colored eyes.

" Hey Crane? Do you want to be my friend and play ball with me and my other friends? Pretty Please?" she asked.

Crane couldn't believe that this little girl wanted to be his friend, and play with him. Now he sure does feel warm inside. " Sure Veronica, I love to play with you"

She then took his hand and led him to the middle of the park. There they met two boys, the same age as her, and teenage girl who wore a pink tank top and blue jeans. "Hey Guys! Look I have a new friend! Come here and meet him" shouted Veronica to the other kids as they rushed over. " Guys, I like you all to meet Crane. Crane these are my friends, Jimmy, Bobby..." Jimmy is a red head who wears a brown t-shirt, and blue jeans. Bobby has black hair, wears a white and blue shirt, blue shorts, a blue and white baseball cap and has an artificial right hand.( Yes, he's the same kid in episode 'the sum of his parts'). "...and Kitten."( bum, bum, BUM!)

" Hi Crane!" said Jimmy and Bobby in unison.

"Yeah, your cute and all, but still have the hots for Fang and Robbie-Poo."said Kitten.

"Hi yall." said Crane a bit quietly and shy.

" Come on everyone lets play ball." announced Veronica. And with that, they all played ball together.

Even though Crane was still depressed about what happen between him and Raven, at least playing with his new friends could cheer him up a bit. Soon after 2 hours of playing, Jimmy and Bobby had went home and Kitten was picked up by her villainous father and her criminal boyfriend, leaving only Crane with Veronica. " Hey Veronica sweety, its lunch time!" called out Veronica's parents.

"Hey Crane, do want to meet my parents and have lunch with us?" asked the girl standing next to Crane.

"Well, I don't know about this Veronica, I mean, your parents don't know me." said Crane, who doesn't want to become a moocher.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they'll love to meet you." said Veronica as she took Crane's hand and led over to her family. "Mommy, Daddy, this is my new friend Crane, may he have lunch with us please?" asked the girl.

"Sure honey, we love to have a friend to join us." said Veronica's mom.

"Thank you ma'am ." said Crane as he sat cross-legged next to Veronica, with his hood still over his head. 'They really do seem like nice people.'he thought as he still thought of what happen of what Light said earlier, maybe he did do the right thing, coming to Earth.

"Hey chum, why don't you pull your hood down so we can see your face?" asked Veronica's dad.

"Well you see, I really don't like to expose out in daytime." said Crane.

"Oh come on ." said Veronica as she lean closer to him. She raise her hand to his hood and slowly pulled it down, revealing his purple lavender hair and his red-colored eyes, and his forehead planted gem. " Hey Crane, you have a diamond on your noggin." Veronica joked. Crane just blushed.

"Well actually, it's a Chakra Crystal." said the male half-demon.

" See honey, that wasn't so bad, now let's eat." finished Veronica's mom. They all had a couple of subway meatball sandwiches, some chips, and some soda. Bad thing for Crane is that he's fine with meat though, but when seeing any kind of meat that's not raw or not cooked, his demon instincts will get the better of him and he'll eat it like a wild animal. After lunch, they continued to play games and explore the park, but unfortunately, for Crane, he stayed away from the exact spot he was in when he exited through his portal and had been almost killed by Raven. Later that evening when it was starting to get dark, Veronica's parents packed their things and were ready to leave.

" Veronica, we're leaving, we'll come back to the park tomorrow." called out her dad.

Veronica then turn to Crane looking a bit depress because she didn't want to leave him. " Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll still be here tomorrow." said Crane as he gave her a weak smile to his very first friend. Her eyes lit up as she smiled back, and jump into Crane's arms as she gave him a big hug.

" Good bye Crane." said Veronica.

"Good bye Veronica." said Crane as he hugged her back. She then let go and ran to her father. Crane's weak smile grew to a big happy smile. He then snapped back to reality as he walked up a hill with a tree at the top. He looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star flying by. He then closed his eyes and made a wish that can only come from the heart. He then took off his shoes and laid back on the grass as he used his cloak as a blanket and the grassy surface as a pillow. He then closed his eyes and was now drifted to deep sleep, and started to dream.

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter, Raven realizes the mistake she made, but will Crane forgive her for that, and what was Crane's wish._ Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil, Part 1: My Baby Brother

Chapter 5: I'm Sorry.

Raven has been in her room awake all night staring at the photo that her mother gave her for proof, and even that it's real proof, she still wouldn't believe it. In the photo is a girl and boy. The girl is taller and is holding the boy in her arms, They both have purple lavender hair, Pale gray skin, and a chakra crystal in their foreheads. The girl had violet eyes while the boy had blood-red eyes. And they were both smiling and laughing at the same time while they had eye contact on each other. Yep, the girl is Raven when she was eight ( she probably was that same age in the episode 'the end part3') and the boy is Crane when he was five. The photo was taken long ago when they were together before their mother had separated them. Even the bottom the photo said: Raven Roth the perfect sister and Crane Roth the perfect brother. Tears started streaming down Raven's face because of two reasons: 1. Everything about Crane was true all along. And 2. He wanted to be with her after all these years, to be brother and sister again, and all she did was screamed at him and almost killed him. Then the photo started to glow as soon as her tear fall off her cheek and landed on it. The shining light was starting surround her body. As much as she wanted to escape, her curiosity kept her from moving. She quickly closed her eyes shut, to keep the light from blinding. Then she felt her spirit removing itself from her body, then she lost conscious.( She's having a flash back from the past)

_flash back_

"_Craney, Craney!" shouted eight year old Raven who was looking for five year old Crane. They were both playing hide and seek in the outskirts of Azarath. She searched for him just about everywhere, until she turned around to see behind a large rock. " Found you!" she said in excitement. Crane turned around and laugh and hugged Raven. She smiled as she hugged back._

" _Okay Ravey, you found me, now I'm it." Said Crane as he chased Raven around a tree and a rock. She quickly climbed and she knew that Crane couldn't get her because he couldn't climb trees yet. But he's not going to give up that easily. Raven somehow lost her balance and fell off the tree branch, but fortunately Raven can still fly. She landed safely on the ground, but was tagged by Crane. " I got you!" he said happily._

_They both hugged each other and laugh. " I love you Ravey." said the young male half-demon._

"_And I love you too Craney!" Responded the young female half-demon._

_But, then their mother approach them and immediately separated them and picked up Raven._

"_Mommy? Where are we going?" asked Raven._

" _We're going home Raven." was all that Arella said._

" _But, what about Craney?"_

"_He's not coming with us."_

"_WHAT!" shouted Raven_

" _But why mommy?" asked Crane, tugging on his mother's cloak._

" _Get away From us you BEAST!" yelled his mother as she kicked him off of her. He felled to the ground by the pain in tears._

" _No mommy, Please! Don't take away Ravey from me, I need her!" pleaded the crying half-demon child before her._

" _I Said Get away from you EVIL VILE DESPICABLE MONSTER! Screamed his mother._

"_ENOUGH!" shouted a deep male voice from nowhere. Suddenly a giant portal opened from behind them, then a giant red arm stretched out of the portal, reaching for all three of them. " Give me our children." the dark voice said again._

_Then Azar appeared from nowhere and created a shield around Arella and Raven. " You can keep that abomination if you want, but you'll never take Raven! Yelled the a great Elder Sorcerer as he cast a spell which made him and the two females started to slowly disappear as the giant hand grabbed Crane as it pulled him into the portal._

"_CRANE!"_

"_RAVEN!"_

"_CCCRRRAAANNNEEE!"_

"_RRRAAAVVVEEENNN!"_

_end flash back._

Raven regained conscious woke up in shock with sweat and tears dripping down her face. She just had a vision from the past, of how she and Crane were separated. It was all true, Crane was her younger brother, the only family who wants to be with her, and love her, all she almost killed him. " GOD I'M SUCH A BI ( I just couldn't spell the rest) WHAT HAVE I DONE!" she screamed, but calm down just like that and grabbed her cloak and ran out of her room' I must find him, I must tell how sorry I am.' she thought as she left the tower and flew out towards the park in the middle of the night.

She searched the entire park except the last hill near the bridge. When she got there, she found him sleeping on the grass, with his cloak covering his body. ' He looks cute when he's asleep, huh, what am I saying! I need to apologize to him.' she slowly move her hand and gently moved his shoulder back and forth. " Crane, please wake up." she said with a little bit of plead in her voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her, this just scared the crap out of him. He jumped to his feet and put his cloak and stood back in fear.

"You again, leave me ALONE! Don't hurt me any more!" shouted out Crane, in fear that she might try to kill him again.

"Wait! Crane listen I just want to talk." said Raven, who doesn't want to chase him away again. She heard his breathing slowed down. " I'm sorry that I screamed at you, I'm sorry that I called you a wretch and worthless, I'm sorry that I almost killed you. And I'm sorry that I broke your heart about our us as siblings. I never knew about us until I got some evidence that you were really my...Baby Brother, I'm sorry with all my heart, can you forgive me?" finished Raven with tears in her eyes. Crane too had tears in his eyes, he couldn't control himself as he run and embraced her, she could do nothing but embrace him back.

"I-AHH!" screamed Crane as major pain was being build up in his back. He let go of Raven and stepped back screaming in pain.

"Crane! What's wrong?" said Raven trying to help him.

"Raven! Get away from me." he screeched as his two eyes split into not four, but six, I repeat, SIX demon eyes as he started to grew taller than Raven until he was as tall as Cyborg, than two large demon wings sprouted from his back.

' HA, HA, HA! It's my turn to take control, wouldn't you say Crane old chum.' said Dark, who's now trying to take control of his body, Crane couldn't fight it anymore and gave in. Dark was now in complete control over Crane's body. Raven could tell that some one was controlling him.

" Who are you and what have you done to Crane." ordered Raven.

" I'm Dark, I was created by Crane's negative emotions, and now I think it's time that take control." spoke Dark, talking trough Crane's mouth in a male version voice that sounded a lot like Rage's voice. 'Now Crane, ATTACK!' Dark ordered

Crane's mutated body charged towards Raven, with no hopes of escaping.

_TO BE CONTINUED... next: Final Chapter of Part1: Raven tries to save Crane from Dark's control, but how? And Will they be together again?_ Please read and Review.

Hey jp3711nc, can you please tell me what Raven's brother was called in team omega men and in the new teen titans comics please? Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part1: My Baby Brother

Chapter 6: A Sister's Love

It was the crack of dawn. Raven was beaten senseless by her brother Crane who's being controlled by his dark side, and he's still attacking her. She used her powers to lift a tree from the ground and threw it at Crane, but he used his claws to cut it in two, And then tried to slamm his fists down at Raven, but she dodge his attack, but was swiped aside by his tail. She stood up on her feet and walked towards him.

" Come on Crane, I know you're still in there, you said that you wanted to be with me again, you are only being controlled by your dark side, you've got to fight!" she said, trying to get to her true brother.

'Try all you want, but he will never be free' Dark said as he used Crane to grab Raven and slam her against the ground. She was in so much pain, that it was hard for her to stand up right.

' How can I save, there's one thing left that I can do, MAN! I've got to stop watching those Inuyasha movies, I've tried everything else, maybe it will work' Thought Raven as she limped towards Crane. She looked up towards his six demon eyes. " Crane? It's me Raven, your older sister, you know, the girl you use to play with when we were younger." she said. Through Crane's eyes, he thought he was seeing things, because next to Raven, he can see a vision of him and Veronica, playing together. " Please Crane, come back, come back to me." she said, starting to cry, then she hugged him. " I LOVE YOU MY BABY BROTHER!" she called out in tears, still hugging him.

Crane's body felt a tingle inside. Dark was unsure of what was happening, then out of the shadows, chains of light shot out and wrapped themselves around him in surprise. " WHAT! What's the meaning of this!' he shouted.

Crane's body started to give out a lot of roars and shrieks as he grabbed his head in pain as he said " Get out, Get Out Of My MIND!". Raven let go and looked at Crane's eyes as they slowly started to fuse back into two.

"Yes Crane. You're doing it! You're regaining control! You can do it Crane! Fight Him!" Raven said, encouraging Crane to keep fighting for what he believes in.

Back in his mind, Dark was still control. 'What's going ON!' he screamed out.

" You thought you can control me and my life." spoked Crane's voice. " Well You're wrong! You know why? Because This is MY BODY AND MY MIND! Now Return to the Dark Realm from whence you CAME! He screamed out.

'NOOO!' squealed Dark as the chains pulled him back into the dark corners of Crane's mind.

Crane felled to his knees as his body started to demutate and return to his normal height. His tail and wings shrunk back into his body. Raven walked over to Crane with a bit worry on her face.

" Crane?" she asked.

Crane looked up into Raven's face as he stood up. There was a bit of silence between the two, until crane hugged her. " Raven. Promise me that you'll never leave me again, I don't want to be alone anymore." he said as he cried in her chest.

"Yes, I swear(sorry) that I'll never leave you again." she responded as she embraced him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Raven!" called out someone. Raven turned around to see Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire rushing towards them. "Raven, you weren't at the tower, so we tracked you to here, are you okay?" asked Robin, Raven smiled in response.

" Yes robin, I'm okay, and so is Crane, we made up, now we're brother and sister again."said Raven. Robin smiled back and hugged the two half-demons. Beastboy and Starfire smiled too as they hugged each other.

"Aw Man, how come this never happens to me?" pouted Cyborg.

" Raven, your brother doesn't look okay, we better get him back to the tower."

" Okay Robin, I'll carry him." said Raven as she wrapped her arms around Crane and started to fly towards the tower while every one else followed.

" I love you...Ravey." said Crane as he drifted to sleep again.

"And I love you too...Craney." responded Raven. She kissed him again on the forehead and continued to fly.

' It really came true' thought Crane, dreaming 'My wish really came true.'

THE END?

Heck NO! Coming Soon Is Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Crane slowly starts to become a member of the Teen Titan family. And weird things start to happen. Like journeying to the center of Raven's body, Blackfire seducing Crane, And Crane's weirdest Birthday Adventure ever with Mother Mae-Eye. SEE YA! Please Read and Reveiw.


End file.
